Angel-125
"What one does when faced with the truth is more difficult than you'd think." ―Angel S-125 Biography Master Chief petty officer Angel was born on July 23, 2511, in the rural areas of the city of Corsica on the outer colony world of Concord. Angel was, since childhood, very good at stealth. Angel had amazing reflexes and being fast and Strong, but he wasnt the smartest, his traits helped him in his life even during the tough Spartan-II training. At the age of 6 years old Angel was approached by a women, DR. Cathrine Halsey, after talking for a short time the doctor left The next night, when everyone in his family was sleeping, a few O.N.I agents silently entered the house, and snatched Angel and was taken on a pelican and went to Planet reach. Then his journey began. CLASS SPARTAN-II Program, Class I BRANCH UNSC Navy UNIT Team Cyan CYBERNETICS Spartan Neural Interface SPECIALISTS Ambushing Explosives Training and more He then sat down in a corridor with the other trainees, later that night we were showed to the cafeteria got dinner and went to bed. "I was the 8th person wake that day when the doors open to the outside of a training course the air was fresh there." After training the members of the spartan II program got to eat, after that it was more training. The day after that and the day after that it was the same and when they did the ring the bell exercise Angel watched John 117 get punched by one of his team mates and spit on by the other, something about watching that made Angel feel a little bad for John even while knowing he didn't help his team in anyway. Later that day he ate turkey with his team. some time later all the Spartans went on an exercise mission, while Angel was told by the person next to him "to the river spread the word" Angel quickly went to the river and meet up with John and his team as well as Angels team and everyone else. While placing the pieces of the map we learned that one piece was fake after a while Angel then said "trees trees and more trees" then some one said from the group "quiet, grab some rocks and climb on the trees there people coming" Angel quickly grabbed 2 rocks and climbed up a tree. people came and Angel watched Samuel sound sort of like a owl and watched john throw a rock., after john there was Kelly then others and Angel threw rocks as well hopped down and went onto a pelican that john found. one day when Angel was 14 everyone had to go through augmentation, after the augmentation and Angel survived it he woke up feeling weird but better except for getting headaches. he went with everyone and they all saluted the dead and watched as the dead that were in pods went to space. When everyone was on a frigate because of their first saw of the coveneat Dr. Cathrine halsey made sure that all of us went to the lab, and we all saw project Mjolnir when halsey asked for a volentire after showing use a video john was the first and said "ill do it" so he got in the suit and took the first step Angel didn't look or couldn't look away from this. After john took his step and we all knew we were safe we got out suits and blue team battled the coveneat after that we all had our missions battled more covenet and the insurrection . one day Angel went wandering the halls of a frigate and saw katie and said "hey katie" after a talk for a while Angel asked "What does one does when faced with the truth is more difficult then you'd think?" Katie then looked at Angel for a minute and said "i don't know.." On a mission team Cyan meet blue team once again and Angel instantly went up to blue team and said "its been a long time..." Fred then said "it sure has.." after that there was a talk about both of our missions and we quickly part ways with no time to waste and as Blue team did their mission Team Cyan infiltrated a covenet base and blew it up and completed theirs. Many missions and many times seeing the other SII's and more Spartans Angel still fights the good fight . Operation Drop Bound Operation Drop Bound was a UNSC operation where it would consist of 6 members 5 SIV's and 1 SII the leader of the group was SII Angel 125. Angel 125 and the other 5 members would be wearing Air assault class armor with aviator Blades to make a new group while Angel 125 wore the same air assault class armor as well but the colors would be different, Mission giver assigned specific colors which was white and light blue. The mission was a plan to attack a coveneat base which had a sangheli Commander and a New weapon they were making. "The operation started out great, we split up into 2 teams both with 3 members but we stayed close enough to help each other out if need be. The 2nd team worked as a distraction by throwing grenades and I and team 1 Used DMR's. we took down at least half of the enemy's but that is when it went wrong, when the Sangheli Commander stepped out of its base and he threw and stuck a member of team 2 right on the head while team 1 was getting through the guards I jumped in and assassinated the leader. A member of both teams died from a coveneat turret. In the end we got the job done but with lost there was only 3 of us left now I dont know what happend to the 2, but what i do know is that operation drop bound was critical." But was it really that critical? we took down and blew up the weapon they were working on but i remember the design it was anti air canons. Larger than anyone iv'e seen. I saw those same canons a couple years later in 2557. "how is this critical when there was more being made?"- End of mission debriefing Category:SPARTAN Category:Team Cyan Category:Class I Spartan-IIs